i will remember you
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: a one shot song fic for i will remember you by sarah mclaclan, also a rememberance day peice


**A/N ok an HM one shot, song fic for i will remember you by Sarah mclachlan, also **  
**a remembrance day**  
**piece, song lyrcs are in old italics**

**disclaimer:** i have one nuff said

**boston **  
**november 11 1955**

_"oh my Margaret you look beautiful"_ the ex colonel said  
as Margaret walked out of her dressing room in the boston concert hall  
_"thank you Sherman"_ Margaret said forcing back tears, today is the day, she is singing  
at a remembrance day ceremony for veterans."Sherman I'm ... i'm worried do you  
really think this will work is he really coming" Margaret asked, today is also a  
plan to tell Hawkeye how she feels. she didn't stay in contact with any of her  
4077th family until last week when Sherman tracked her down through a letter in  
the mail inviting him to a veterans ceremony in boston, and right there on the  
letter it said 'guest singer and Korean vet Margaret houlihan' he could not give  
up an opportunity like this to see her again and set up his 2 'kids' who are in  
so much love and afraid to admit it. he called the mash gang and made a special  
call to Hawkeye pierce, he invited Hawkeye with him because he had a surprise  
for the heart-broken man but he would not let on what it was.

_"yes Margaret B.J is picking him up now, we have to go take our seats now you are on _  
_in a few minutes"_ Sherman said giving Margaret a reassuring hug "_now Margaret i _  
_know you can do it the gang is out there waiting for hawkeye, and they are all here to support you and I have to _  
_be with them, and this will work i promise"_ he pulls Margaret into another  
hug

_"thank you "_ Margaret said dabbing at her eyes careful as to not mess  
up her makeup, she watches as the colonel leads his wife out from backstage and  
out into the crowd. she smooths out her silky blue staples ball gown she fixes  
her hair as it settles loosely on her bare tan shoulders, she takes a deep breath  
and exhales "_alright houlihan"_ she tell herself "_you can do it"_ she barely heard  
the MC on stage announce her name

_"may we all welcome the ex major _  
_Margaret houlihan"_ the crowed of veterans and their families erupt in a large  
round of clapping as Margaret walks out on stage, the MC gives her a reassuring  
look as she takes the mic from his hand.

her smile grows as she spots the  
gang in the third row, as she waits for the clapping to seize. as soon as its  
quiet she begins to speak

_"hello everyone as you all know im Margaret _  
_houlihan, I am an ex major i worked a the 4077th MASH during the korean war or _  
_conflict as some of you may use, i am proud to be here tonight and to have _  
_served for my country. I worked at he 4077th for the whole war I was there from _  
_begging to end and I worked with some of the best people over there and I am _  
_proud to call them my friends. these people are very dear to me and i am excited _  
_to have some of them in the crowed tonight with their families,I would like to _  
_introduce you to Walter O'rielly or radar as we called him, he was our first company _  
_clerk. he came to the 4077th as a frightened boy and left as a strong man, then _  
_after he left one of our corpsmen max Klinger took his place and was eventually _  
_promoted to sergeant, that's quite funny considering that in the first two years _  
_of the war he used to wear dresses to get himself out on a section 8"_ she laughs  
slightly as the crowed erupts in laughter, klinger stands up and takes a bow "_and our priest father Francis john _  
_patrick Mulcahy, he was there for everyone giving them the support they all _  
_needed he was also a good poker player, one of our surgeons Charles _  
_Emerson Winchester the 3rd also from boston, well there is not much to say about _  
_our ex major except he is a good surgeon, and very smart. our commanding officer Sherman T. _  
_potter, a great man he is, he is the father I never had, my father was never one _  
_to be proud of me he was a career man and that's all he ever really cared about,_  
_but sherman sure filled that spot as our father figure to the camp. he replaced _  
_our first CO lt. colonel henry Blake, he was a good man and sadly i never had the privelage to get to know him and thats my fualt"_ she takes a breath remebering her old by the book self "_unfortunately he never _  
_made it home R.I.P henry blake, and my two best friends and two of the best surgeons _  
_i have ever worked with, B.J hunnicutt and hawkeye peirce, B.J replaced trapper john one of our other _  
_surgeons, he came to th 4077th when Sherman came he is a great man devoted to his family. and a great friend to hawkeye peirce his best friend also my closest friend and"_ she chokes on he words "_the man I love_"she  
moves her eyes a little and right there by the entrance stands a stunned Hawkeye  
pierce, her heart stops as she takes him all in his now less gray raven hair,  
his lean now muscular body his lopsided grin and his now sparkling ocean blue  
eyes"_ Benjamin franklin 'Hawkeye' pierce, was my rock through the whole war _  
_we were both their from day one, at first we didn't quite get along but after I _  
_got married to my ex husband donald me and him started to get close and after my _  
_divorce he was there for me, he was there for me through thick and thin we were _  
_each others strength. I would never admit it until now but I eventually fell in _  
_love with him, me Margaret houlihan, if you had known me during the war you would _  
_understand why that is so hard to believe but its true, I couldn't have made it _  
_without him, he helped me grow into this fun, loving, caring, and care free person i am today, this song is dedicated to him and for all the wifes and children and families who have had to endure the loss or the drafting of their loved ones. _  
_the song is I will remember you by Sarah mclahlan"_

she takes a deep breath as  
she watches Hawkeye make his way to his seat with B.J beside colonel potter, the  
lights dim as the music starts, she stairs straight into Hawkeyes eyes as she  
begins to sing

**_"I will remember you_**  
**_Will you remember me?_**  
**_Don't let _**  
**_your life pass you by_**  
**_Weep not for the memories_**

**_Remember the good _**  
**_times that we had?_**  
**_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_**  
**_How _**  
**_clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_**  
**_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I _**  
**_wanna be the one"_**

she chokes up on her words but continues on, as the  
pain of the last two years has caught up with her, she watches as Hawkeye stands  
up and takes something off from around his neck, what looks like his dog tags, as  
he does so he walks towards the stage and stops in front of it and watches Margaret  
as she her eyes follow him

**_"I will remember you_**  
**_Will you remember _**  
**_me?_**  
**_Don't let your life pass you by_**  
**_Weep not for the memories_**

**_I'm _**  
**_so tired but I can't sleep_**  
**_Standin' on the edge of something much too _**  
**_deep_**  
**_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_**  
**_We are _**  
**_screaming inside, but we can't be heard_**

**_But I will remember you_**  
**_Will _**  
**_you remember me?_**  
**_Don't let your life pass you by_**  
**_Weep not for the _**  
**_memories"_**

as the music solo begins Hawkeye climbs up on to stage and takes  
Margaret's face between both of his hands, as he leans in for a kiss and wipes  
away her fallen tears, the crowed watches in awe as Hawkeye joins in singing with  
both of his arms wrapped around Margarets waist

**_"I'm so afraid to love _**  
**_you, but more afraid to loose_**  
**_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me _**  
**_choose_**  
**_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_**  
**_You gave me _**  
**_everything you had, oh you gave me light_**

**_And I will remember you_**  
**_Will _**  
**_you remember me?_**  
**_Don't let your life pass you by_**  
**_Weep not for the _**  
**_memories_**

**_And I will remember you_**  
**_Will you remember me?_**  
**_Don't let _**  
**_your life pass you by_**  
**_Weep not for the memories_**  
**_Weep not for the _**  
**_memories"_**

the crowed erupts into cheers as their eyes fill with tears of  
memories, as the music stops Hawkeye takes the mic from Margaret's hand and put  
it back into the stand,he drops down on one knee as the crowed gasps in shock,  
Margaret watches knowing her answer before he even begins  
talking.

_"Margaret my love, I heard everything you had said, Margaret I _  
_fell in love with you in Korea i don't know when but I do know I fell hard. when we _  
_said goodbye I wanted so bad to go after you, bu the thought of you not loving me _  
_back stopped me, i have been miserable ever since i came home, and i will not _  
_rest until you promise to go back with me and live out the rest of your life by my _  
_side, I guess what im saying is Margaret jane houlihan would you do me the honour _  
_of becoming Mrs. Benjamin franklin pierce"_ he presents in his hand the ring he  
took off his old dog tags that he still wore " _the ring was my mother's when she died _  
_she left it for me in her will, and told me to give it to the woman I cant live _  
_without, I wore it on my dog tags and wore the dog tags as my link to you,so will you _  
_marry me _" he looks up questioningly he can see the tears in her eyes as she is  
at a loss for words, she finally find her voice _"yes!"_ he stands up smiling" _yes _  
_Hawkeye, ben i love you and you are all i ever thougt about since I came home, I cant _  
_stand to lose more precious time away from you_" he slides the ring on to  
her finger and hedips her in a passionate kiss, with a promise on his lips for  
things to come

**A/N i found this on my computer, i wrote it last year, i tweaked it a lil bit to make it better but its still not the greatest buti hope you liked it**


End file.
